fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Siphon of Passing
The Siphon of Passing (長逝の曲管, Chōsei no Kyokukan) is a Magic that has existed for centuries on end. It has been theorized that this particular magic has existed since the supposed awakening of , though any claims regarding this are anonymous at best. The current wielder of this magic is Tāra, who has no intentions of passing it on as of yet. Description The Siphon of Passing is a magic long antiquated, and therefore, something which very few mages in the history of have ever truly decided to pursue. Its original purpose is quite simple, but rather solemn: initiation of a proper burial ceremony to anybody who has deceased. This is primarily due to the effects of the magic primarily being related to the soul, a concept quite readily regarded as a reality within Earth Land. As known by several magic such as , which are the weaponized versions of this magic, the soul is a tangible existence that can be manipulated given the proper circumstances. The Siphon of Passing has a direct relevance to the soul, making it the first magic of any kind to truthfully act upon it properly. Prior to the explanation of the magic, however, one must understand the concept of a soul in order to truthfully be capable of using this magic. The soul itself heavily ties into magic, primarily because it can almost be considered the foundation of magic within an individual. Without a soul, an individual's potential to gain magic is completely lost. Beyond that, their ability to be animated individuals is also entirely vanquished, therefore potentially causing them to fall under the influence of magic such as with far more ease. It should be noted, as well, that a soul requires physical energy in order to stay bound into the real world. Hence, if it appears and isn't immediately "reincarnated", disastrous consequences can occur. The process and effect of the Siphon of Passing is simple: a ritualistic magic which extracts the souls from individuals (in most cases, deceased individuals) and gives their magical energy to the environment, allowing them to be "reincarnated" into new people. Note, while the term "reincarnated" is used, it is used very vaguely. By reincarnation, the souls of the individuals which have become one with the environment's magic come back into newly born individuals, reincarnating some of their essence as the amalgamation of other people over an extremely long period of time - albeit this rarely shows. It should be noted that this reincarnation of souls was, at one point, the reason for people's use of magic. Because this ritual was so extensively practiced, the souls reincarnated eventually began to seep into others, giving them the ability to awaken magic that was dominant among the amalgamation of "soul fragments." It also appears that, if the soul of the individual is large enough - determined by willpower and magical strength - that they are able to successfully reincarnate their own soul into another individual, giving them the past memories and experiences combined with a new body. This is the case with Tāra and her inheritance of the magic. The ritualistic method of the magic comes from the dance utilized. While there are variants, the dance generally involves the use of several rotations and the movement of a alongside it in order to bring about the desired effect. Most evidently, the caster tends to have the souls gravitate towards their being in a circular fashion through the dance, which allows the extraction of souls to occur. This occurs in a rather odd, and somewhat dangerous manner. By temporarily causing her own soul's presence to be suppressed - and therefore leave her vulnerable - the ritual of the Siphon of Passing acts as, quite literally, a siphon for the other souls to gravitate towards the user. This forces them to take a physical form, generally in luminescent, rainbow-like orbs. Physically manifesting the souls also requires the extraction of magical and physical energy from the environment, hence inverting all things that use significant amounts of energy (such as fire turning into cold fire), and overall sapping away the vitality of an environment for a certain period of time, leaving bystanders quite cold. As with all magic, there come extensive limitations in their use. The first one primarily revolving this is the vulnerability of the user. During the process of its casting, the Siphon of Passing temporarily suppresses the influence of the soul to the bare minimum, leaving any magic to be capable of grasping the user's body with no chance of retaliation. Furthermore, this leads into the extensive time required to complete the dance, which can take up to a maximum of half an hour depending on the willpower of the soul the user is attempting to extract. In addition, the inversion of energies in the environment can have harmful effects on individuals if they aren't prepared for it, which is why the user generally has to warn crowds about the side-effects prior to engaging in the magic's process. Finally, due to the indiscriminate nature of the magic, the user must be extraordinarily careful as to not pull on the souls of the innocent surrounding them (which is very common as the ritual is performance-like). This requires extensive control by the user, which is something generally acquired through repetitive practice of the magic. Variants Contrary to popular belief, the Siphon of Passing is, in actuality, the precursor to several magic in the modern day. These are primarily those magic which possess manipulation over the soul. This is due to the magic being weaponized a significant amount of time ago, with the original teachings being virtually lost. Trivia *Permission was given by Deus for this magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Lost Magic